Combat Ready
by silvernakami
Summary: What if the genin actually graduated at 16, what if they actually knew combat jutsu when they graduate and start out with real missions right of the bat. Well this is my take on that.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first I only own my OCs none of the Naruto characters.

AN: before I start I have a few changes to point out, the Inuzuka are very animalistic and so are very affectionate with their packmates, IE family and close friends. Also all the Naruto characters look like their Shippuden selves and are slightly ooc.

* * *

"Yes! No more stupid chores, we get real missions now!" Shouted a blonde boy as he jumped up and down in celebration.

"Not just yet Naruto. We still have to get our teams and pass our teacher's exam. Plus if we don't hurry we'll be late to our last day at the academy." Said a brown haired girl as she started pushing Naruto along.

"Ok Aki, let's go then," He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her up to their class room. As they rushed into the room they just barely reached their seats before their teacher, Iruka, entered the room.

"Hey you're actually on time for a change," Whispered a silver haired girl in the seat next to Naruto, as Iruka gave them a speech.

"Hey! Seigetsu, I'm not always late." Whined Naruto, but they both stopped talking when they heard Iruka start saying the teams.

"….. Squads one, two, three, four, five, six, and nine are all still active. Squad seven is Inuzuka Seigetsu, Hosono Aki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, your teacher is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Tamura Chi, your teacher is Kurenai Yuhi. Squad ten is Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your teacher is Azuma Sarutobi. Team eleven is Hyuga Neji, Nara Kurogane, Rock Lee, and Tamura Tenten, your teacher is Gai Maito. Now wait here for your teachers to come collect you, and good luck with your ninja careers." Iruka finished his speech with a large smile and left the room.

"Yes, we're on the same squad!" Shouted Naruto as he threw his arms around Aki and Seigetsu, causing Seigetsu to roll her eyes, "Now if only Sasuke wasn't on our team it would be perfect!" Naruto said as he glared at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Yah, yah, let go I have to go talk to Kiba for a sec." Said Seigetsu as she lifted Naruto's arm off her shoulder and walked away with a wave. "Hey Cuz," She said as she tackled Kiba, "You better take care of yourself out there, and try to keep Hinata safe while you're at it." She said as she rubbed her head against him.

"Fine, and if I hear that Naruto or Sasuke don't watch your back they will regret it." Kiba growled back. "And I would never let MY Hinata get hurt" Finished Kiba with a snarl.

"I know just wanted to get you to say it" She replied with a smirk, letting go and pointing to a blushing Hinata. "Go on, go to your girlfriend." She said giving Kiba a little push Hinata's way. With that she walked over to Shino's seat in the back corner of the room and promptly sat in his lap nuzzling his chest. "I wish we could have been on the same team." She said wistfully.

"I know, but we are both trackers, there is only usually one to a team." He responded calmly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yah, but it doesn't stop me from wishing, now we won't see each other as much" She said sadly hiding her face in his coat.

"Don't worry we can make time. It just will be later in the day, after squad activities are done." He stated gently as he rubbed her back lightly. After that they sat in silence until Shino's teacher arrived and he had to leave, but before he left he gave her a quick kiss goodbye. After that she went back to her squad, since it was the only one left in the room.

The next hour was spent with Naruto, Seigetsu and Aki talking while they waited with Gin and Akumu, Seigetsu's Ninken partners, napping at her feet, meanwhile Sasuke sat in the corner ignoring the others and glaring at the wall. Finely, just when Naruto was starting to fidget in his seat the door opened and Kakashi entered the room and looked around. "Yo, meet me on the roof." Then poufed away, followed shortly by four other poofs. Within moments the five ninjas were all up on the roof and Kakashi started to speak again. "Okay now all of you introduce yourselves, since I only know one of you."

"Shouldn't you go first Cuz, it's only common courtesy." Responded Seigetsu with a grin.

"Fine." He sighed, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like lots of things, I don't really dislike much, I have lots of hobbies and my dreams… I haven't really thought about it. Okay now you Little Moon." He finished with a smirk and pointed to Seigetsu.

"Okay. My name is Seigetsu Inuzuka not Little Moon and if anyone else calls me that I will make them bleed!" She snarled the last part sending the other genin a blood thirsty glare before continuing. "These are my partners, Gin," As she said this she pointed to a silver wolf like dog with light blue eyes, "and Akumu," Then pointed to another wolf like dog, but this time black with brown eyes. "I like Akumu, Gin, Shino, my family and friends, and animals. I hate when people other than Kakashi call me Little Moon. My hobbies are training, helping out with the dogs, hanging out with my friends and spending time with my boyfriend, and my dreams are none of your business." She finished with a smirk.

"Okay, now you ramen girl." Kakashi said pointing at Aki.

"Well, my name is Aki Hosono, I like Naruto, my family, friends, and helping out at my family's ramen stand. My hobbies are training, reading, and drawing. And my dream is to become as good a medic as the great Tsunade." She said blushing softly.

"Okay, now you whiskers." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, fuinjutsu, and Aki! I dislike the five minutes it takes ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, and trying different kinds of ramen! And my dream is to become the greatest hokage, believe it!" He finished with a shout.

"Great…" Kakashi said with a sweat drop. "Now you, kid with a glare." He said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like few thing and I dislike many things. I have no hobbies, and my dream is more of an ambision, I will kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished with a gleam in his eyes, creeping out the other genin.

"Okay…. Well come to training ground seven at eight tomorrow for your test. Oh and don't eat before, you'll puke." He finished with a dark look before poofing away.

After he left the genins looked at Seigetsu. "What! I don't know what the test will be. He's my cousin, he doesn't tell me stuff like this." She said looking annoyed. "Anyway I got to go, I'm filling in for a friend at the vet's office soon. Bye." She finished with a wave before rushing away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto character only my own OCs

Info for this chapter is, the d ranked missions from original series are given to the academy students in their last couple years for team building exercises

Also I encourage constructive criticism, feedback, and corrections

But please no Flames.

* * *

"Hey how long have you guys been waiting?" Asked Seigetsu as she arrived at the training field, followed closely by her two ninken.

"I don't know but it's been FOREVER!" Shouted Naruto as he threw a tantrum.

"Naruto, Calm down! It's only been a half hour." Scolded Aki.

"Awww… Aki…." Whined Naruto.

"Hey guys want to play a game, I grabbed a deck of cards on my way here. Knowing Kakashi we'll be waiting a long time." Offered Seigetsu, to which the answer was a unanimous yes. They ended up playing for the next three hours, just as Aki won the latest game of five card poker Kakashi showed up.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted with a peace sign. "You ready for the test?" He asked taking out an alarm clock and one bell. "You must take this bell from me before the alarm, which is set for noon goes off. To get the bell you have to come at me with the intent to kill." He said as he rang the bell. "And start." He finished after he tied the bell back to he's pants. After he finished saying start the genin were gone.

Seigetsu who was hidden in a large tree with Akumu and Gin reached into her weapons pouch and took out two large pills giving one to each of her partners. After the dogs had swallowed the pills Seigetsu performed one of her clan's signature jutsu, Hiden: Man Beast Jutsu, transforming the dogs into two perfect copies of her, weapons and all. After the jutsu had finished both the ninken pulled out a pair of black tekagi-shuko from the holster on their lower backs and put them on, as the real Seigetsu unsheathed the two silver tanto at her hips. "Kay Akumu find Aki, Gin find Akumu, I'll find Sasuke meet back at the memorial stone." And with that they split up.

Seigetsu quickly followed Sasuke's scent to find him hiding in some thick bushes. "Hey we're regrouping at the memorial stone come on." She said before leading the way. When they arrived at the memorial stone it only took another five minutes for the others to arrive. "Okay I have a plan, Aki I need you to keep trapping Kakashi in genjutsus to mess with his perception, while the rest of us will use close combat. Me and my ninken will distract him, Naruto and Sasuke take advantage of any openings you may see. Okay got it?" The others gave a quick nod before they all separated. Aki positioned herself in a large tree and preformed a quick but effective Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Jutsu but instead of changing the surroundings she just made it so he would not see Seigetsu and her partners attack. But almost as soon as she cast the jutsu Kakashi dispelled it showing Seigetsu but she still had him trapped in the second half of the jutsu, but it still hid the rest of the genin from view.

Suddenly the Seigetsu launched herself from a tree branch and slash at Kakashi who blocked with a quickly drawn kunai, then jumped back to avoid her second slash. But he ended up jumping right into her trap when Akumu and Gin leapt from the bushes and slash at him at the same time, only to hit the wood of his Substitution Jutsu.

When Naruto saw that Kakashi landed near him he rushed forward and landed a wind chakra enhanced slash from his trench knife on Kakashi's shoulder before he could block, but in retaliation Kakashi gave him a slash to the thigh before Sasuke attacked Kakashi's unprotected back, distracting Kakashi enough for Naruto to cut the bell's string and catch the bell. Naruto then backed up and gave a short whistle to tell the other. At the whistle Sasuke stopped attacking and Aki canceled her jutsu.

The genin all gathered together in the clearing and Kakashi started to speak. "Good job. You all pass." He said with a smile. "You showed the teamwork the academy taught you just remember. Those how break rules are scum, but those that abandon their friends are worse than scum." With that said he dismissed them for the day.

"Hey lets go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!" Said Naruto. Aki and Seigetsu nodded but Sasuke refused. So they waved goodbye and went to Aki's family stand.


End file.
